


Carried Away

by SamuelJames



Series: Duties Of A Dom [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eliot has to stop a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: Carried Away_  
>  _Pairing: Eliot/Quinn_  
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_  
>  _Summary: The first time Eliot has to stop a scene_.  
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Leverage, any, first time_.  
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship. Rough oral sex._  
>  _Disclaimer:This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He’s standing over Quinn fucking his mouth and it feels fantastic. Eliot twists his hand in Quinn’s hair changing the angle of his head slightly.

“Such a good mouth, Quinn. I’d call you a good cocksucker ‘cept I’m doing all the work.” He pulls Quinn’s head back a little and smiles. “Bet you’d choke on my cock if I said so.” He thrusts into Quinn’s mouth again and meets little resistance. “Gonna come down your throat, Quinn, and wipe my cock clean on your lips.” 

Quinn gags but Eliot persists, thrusting faster in pursuit of pleasure. It’s amazing to use Quinn this way. No, that’s not right. He takes a step back and Quinn kneels up leaning forward.

“No. Chad, okay. I can’t, Quinn.”

He grabs a bottle of water for his partner who takes a few sips and pulls his knees up to his chest sitting back against the bed.

“What did I do wrong?”

Eliot takes Quinn’s free hand in his. “It wasn’t you. You were so good like always. It’s supposed to be about seeing how much you enjoy stuff and what you get from submitting but just now I wanted to use you, I was only thinking of myself and I’m sorry.”

“I was fine. I swear. I would have tapped out if I needed it. It’s okay for you to enjoy it too. Part of what gets me off is pleasing you. If you don’t enjoy it, I’d feel I’d let you down.”

Eliot smiles and pulls Quinn in close. After a brief kiss he pulls the blanket down from the bed and wraps it round them both. “Just scared myself a little is all, got carried away.”

“I get it but I really was fine. Maybe we can talk limits through again.”

“Sure thing.”


End file.
